paradigm_political_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Server History (2019)
Paradigm Factions (2019) The long-awaited server has returned. Let's chart a new destiny for Paradigm. Please post any relevant information on the server's history here. Please be collaborate with your peers, and write these articles with as little bias as possible. You can be banned on the server by acting poorly here. Mid April (2019) - 1 AD The Beginning & The Griefening The first four days of paradigm, members started appearing from all over the web. Many factions were created, as the leaders of the many ideologies united their people together. Simple shacks were erected all over the world, housing these fledgling factions from the dangers of the world. One such shack was Bebecoco's Chalet, which was promptly attacked by renegades and a pool of lava was left behind. The Kingdom of Hofsa was founded under the name natgang. The same day, the construction of castle Hofsa started. The providence of Dixieland was founded, and the migration of the members to the edges of the map begins. The town of Charlottesville was founded on the edge of a swampy marsh, where wood is plentiful and animals spawn by the dozen. The Iperian Republic claimed its independence and started the construction of its capital (base) at a reasonable distance from spawn. The base lays on a peninsula only linked to the coast by a narrow path. The land is rich in minerals and there is plenty of land for farming and pastures. After the aforementioned attack, a series of similar attacks took place all over the server towards other faction shacks. Eventually, an attack took place on NationalCouncil, which culminated in a war between Quebecandcanada and NationalCouncil, declared by sieghawk the leader of Quebecandcanada. SkavenSkree was founded, which constructed giant castle walls around a colonized village. A complex network of rathole burrows was dug out under the village as well. Shortly after it was finished construction, the castle was attacked by the notorious lava renegades and left abandoned. The site now remains left in ruins, remembered as a server monument: Rat Castle. May (2019) - 2 AD New conflicts and rivalries arose, pitting many of the existing factions against one another. A large public works project to build a highway coming out from spawn was begun on May 5th. Several factions joined in the effort to find supplies as well as tools to carve out tunnels. Engineers sketched out various designs for a large bridge; architects worked on the interior stability and design of the tunnels. The first station went up, much to the appreciation of onlookers, some of whom were unhappy with seeing the station intact. It was during this time that the Iperian Republic finished their base. The Iperian Castle stunned its visitors, with his spacious insides and marvellous external appearence. On the 12th of May, several factions reported griefing. This ranged from basic pickaxe damage to full-on TNT destruction of chests or builds. Clown World, National Germany, and the USSR were attacked. Paranoia ran rampant, while factions began operations against those they deemed responsible for the attacks. Eventually the griefer was found out, kicked out of the USSR, but it still did not stem the paranoia that someone else might still be out there, griefing bases with water and creepers. The Iperian Republic worked on its defense system, building an impenetrable wall with little to no way in. As for now the democratic republic stands strong and powerful with little to no rivals and a strong set of allies. The Dark Age By the 26th of May, there was a mass disappearance on the server. Hardly anyone logged on; the activity on the server dropped to less than 4 players on during the entire span of a day. Griefing continued unimpeded as the mods rarely logged on, and rollbacks had not occurred even since the massive griefing attack on the 12th. Several players swore off the server entirely. Some stayed to play on an intermittently online server. Others continued to wait out this inactive period. On June 1st, a long time veteran of the 2017 iteration of Paradigm, Ricarius, has returned, and refounded the infamous faction known as Solvada. Ricarius has even begun making overtures to establish a new military alliance between himself and the other currently-active factions on the server who share in his distaste for griefers and other aggressive powers on Paradigm. Only time will tell if his actions will prove successful in dealing with the griefer menace, and sparking more activity on the server once again.